halofandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Обсуждение:Мартин О'Доннелл
Посмотри Dainermall лучше глянь сам еще текст на англ. Вики, а то у меня с такого рода статьями сложности в переводе. Готово. Возможно, я что-то упустил, так что отписывайтесь) Dainermall 11:01, августа 14, 2011 (UTC) Смысл "В интервью Марти заявил, что он всегда стремился к музыке от клавиатуры." с этой фразой ерунда какая-то - то ли означает что он терпеть не может эмуляторы музыки>>только за живую музыку, на инструментах - либо же, что предпочитает вначале испробовать сделать музыку на компе>>чтобы не загружать оркестр (а ведь именно оркестр делал всю музыку для Ореола). Как-то так. Джонни (К.О. - Джон Коннор). In an interview, O'Donnell stated that he has always approached music from the keyboard, and that at the Electronic Entertainment Expo (where the trailer would first be shown) he had a feeling that "no announcement would start with a piano." То есть, он всегда писал ее на клавиатуре Dainermall 15:46, августа 14, 2011 (UTC) Перевод А насчет ODST =Orbital Drop Shock Trooper= - как это первести? Может просто Орбитальные десантники? И вот это - "Helljumpers" - Адские прыгуны мне кажется как-то.. забавно звучит, что несколько не соответствет реалии) Я бы их перевел как "Грешники" - ступают первыми в ад/но это довольно бредово. Просьба особо не блевать) Dainermall 16:31, августа 14, 2011 (UTC) Огонь.. "Огненные попрыгунчики") Ладно, дождемся остальных или еще на Юниверсе голосование провести, если у Спектра время будет его организовать - какой вариант лучше. Еще как вариант "Парни из ада", буду подкидывать варианты по мере их адекватности) Dainermall 16:52, августа 14, 2011 (UTC) Я считаю.. Этот вариант мне нравится, но, не будем отвлекаться от темы - ведь ОД - орбитальные десантники - и они спускаются сверху, т.е. что-то со снижением так или иначе нужно, я считаю. P.S. если что, будем упоминать их как "Парни из ада", когда будем писать их прозвища. Ну, по крайней мере, пока.. наверное. Ступающие в ад? Буду бомбить до тех пор, пока не подберем максимально подходящее по смыслу) Спускающиеся в ад? Dainermall 17:12, августа 14, 2011 (UTC) "Десант в ад"?.. "Адский десант" не слишком звучит вольно? Гм.. Вроде .. сносно по крайней мере. Уж насчет вольности ничего говорить не буду. Однако они ж пардон, не ч*рти чтобы их так называть?.. перевод, да-да такс, в принципе ODST это УВОД, Ударные Войска Орбитального Десанта. А вот с хеллджамперами беда. Дословно это "вадпрыгуны", но есть, правда, в этом какая-то натяжка... "Адские ныряльщики" как бы лучше, но я предлагаю оставить просто "хеллджамперы" как непереводимое словосочетание, а в статье по ним уточнить приближенный перевод. У англичан вообще многие слова легко составляются вместе, тк не имеют склонений в отличие от русского языка. Dainermall, к4стати, на гл странице есть ссылка Словарь. можешь там кое-что посмотреть. ~ by Спектор (aka Kronos) 07:11, августа 15, 2011 (UTC) и еще Девиз УВОД "feet first into hell!" - "в ад - ногами вперед"? И еще давайте "The Rookie"(Новичка) - переименуем в Салагу, чтобы звучало по-армейски Dainermall 13:01, августа 16, 2011 (UTC) А не кажется что это по хамски скорее звучит? Советую посмотреть "Цельнометаллическую оболочку") Dainermall 13:14, августа 16, 2011 (UTC) не, не пойдет. идея была, но ромео про него говорит: "Еще не боец УВОД, но уже и не салага." так что оставим Новичком. ~ by Спектор (aka Kronos) 14:02, августа 16, 2011 (UTC) Я херею Спектор, во первых, вначале ты переименовываешь 343 бла-бла-бла в бла-бла-бла 343, говоришь что так правильно. С какой целью ты выносил мозг, если обратно все равно переименовал??? И разбань меня, достал уже. Потому что пораскиул мозгами и понял что был неправ. Чтобы БД вики была отсортирована нормально, цифра ставится вначале.~ by Спектор (aka Kronos) 06:16, августа 17, 2011 (UTC) Кхм.. ИМХО, но это так. "Джон Уиллиамс для фильмов, а Марти О’Доннелл для видеоигр." '' Я считаю это несколько самовольная измена перевода. Изначальный смысл потерян, а был он таков примерно - Джон в кино только потому, и только потому Марти его не вытеснил оттуда, потому что занят видеоиграми. А давайте вместо домыслов обращаться к сорсам? ''"John Williams is to movies, as Marty O'Donnell is to video games." Непонятно откуда здесь взялось "Джон в кино только потому, и только потому Марти его не вытеснил оттуда, потому что занят видеоиграми. " Dainermall 08:57, августа 17, 2011 (UTC) Вообще-то это звучит так, если вы не знаете, что значит предлог "as" - "Марин Одоннел для видеоигр то же, что Джон Уильямс для кино." Ааа, значит, все-таки дошло, что значит "as"? :) А то после бреда двумя абзацами выше, я уже начал беспокоиться)) Dainermall 09:56, августа 17, 2011 (UTC) Разбань А то ты я вижу по хорошему не понимаешь. И кто еще тут тролль. Так тупить или ДЕЛАТЬ ВИД что тупишь, может -только- тролль. И это не я. Кстати раз тебе не нужны новые переведенные статьи, дело твое. Можно в конце концов просто копировать всю инфу на ту старую и пыльную Вики, и все будет тип-топ. "Марин О'Доннел для видеоигр то же, что Джон Уильямс для кино." я бы вот это и разместил в статье. "Кстати раз тебе не нужны новые переведенные статьи, дело твое." И где же я такое говорил? Dainermall 09:56, августа 17, 2011 (UTC) Мда.. Ты как, адекватный? Нахрена мне сюда пихать статьи под своим айпи-адресом в качестве автора? Из того что ты меня до сих пор не разбанил это и следует; кубик-рубик как правило несколько улучшает логические способности. -Джон- И оставляйте свои инициалы, а то непонятно кто с кем разговаривает Dainermall 09:56, августа 17, 2011 (UTC)